Power supply electrostatic discharge devices and circuits are used to provide a low resistance discharge path for electrostatic discharge (ESD) currents between the power supply lines and grounds of integrated circuits to protect individual circuits connected between the power supply lines and ground from being damaged. The most commonly used ESD device/circuit for power supplies are Resistor-Capacitor (RC)-Triggered Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) based clamps. The MOSFET based power supply clamps have high off-state leakage making them unsuitable for use in battery powered integrated circuit applications. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.